


Analogical collection

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Sanders Sides, analogical
Genre: College AU, Crushes, Fluff, High School AU, IKEA, M/M, Random - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Swearing, Tumblr Prompts, virgils hoodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: Analogical oneshotsNon are connected





	1. Virgil’s Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters title: Virgil’s Hoodie.

Virgil’s hoodie was nowhere to be found. Honestly you take it off to go have a shower and next thing you know, gone.

He couldn’t find it anywhere, it wasn’t on the computer chair at his desk, where he was certain he threw it and it wasn’t in the laundry basket or in the lounge room. He was not going to panic! Nope not at all! He remembered hearing Logan coming back from his physics class. Maybe he’d know where it was.

“ Lo! You haven’t seen my hoodie anywhere,have you?” Virgil made his way to his best friends room, to the left of his and down the hall.

“Lo?” Virgil knocked on Logan’s door, not waiting for an answer, opened it slowly.

There, bent down at his desk, pen in hand, and text books open, was Logan. Draped over him was Virgil’s hoodie.

Logan was blushing and trying to hide it too, by averting his gaze.

“Lo- wha-“

“ Exams. Stressed, you calm me down and you weren’t here ahem so...”

Was he going red? Nope not Virgil! He definitely didn’t think his ~~crush~~ _ahem_ roommate aka _Best Friend!_ Suited his hoodie at all. He totally didn’t think Logan looked cute or hot or whatever. Okay so he DOES!

He swiftly left the room.

Logan was alone in his room once more. Flustered and embarrassed accompanied stressed on his list of emotions that day.

“Caught with Virgil’s Plaid Hoodie what a way to go.” He said to himself.

He heard footsteps coming towards his room and promptly bore holes into his textbooks.

“ Green tea, chocolate and my laptop.” Logan looked up to see Virgil carrying these items, as well as a large black soft comfortable looking blanket. “So, pick a movie and come watch with me on your bed.”

Virgil handed Logan the tea and snacks while he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Logan followed soon after, still wearing Virgil’s hoodie.

20 minutes into the movie and, “I Fucking Love you Virge.”


	2. IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Its like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing putting an ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute.

Virgil, having just finished moving into his new apartment. Was pissed. The reason for this was because of a freaking IKEA bed.

 

“What in the Raging Mother Fucking Hell is this bullshit!?!” His bed was not piecing together and he was getting real sick of it. At one point he threw something, he didn’t know what. It hit the wall.

 

He had neighbours, it was late, what time? No idea, his phone was flat and he hadn’t set up his alarm clock.

Cutting back to the neighbors part, Logan wasn’t getting any sleep and his new next door neighbor was not making the best first impression.

Logan put his book down.

 

He got out of bed, changed into something reasonably presentable ( he was not putting on a tie at this time of night), and walked out the door.

To the angry shout of “It’s not here! It doesn’t exist!”

 

Virgil froze. “Fuck” he whispered. There was someone at the door.

 

“Uh, I’m Sorry I”- he was cut off.

 

“ Greetings. Do you acquire assistance? IKEA right? I’d be happy to help.”

 

“ Thank you, um my names Virgil.” He stuck his hand out to the stranger at his door, who he was letting into his apartment. Was he thinking straight? NOPE Absolutely Not.

 

“Logan.” The gesture was returned.

 

“What has gone missing?” Logan asked.

 

“I did not lose it, I just misplaced it.”

 

“Presumably it is what hit the wall?”

 

Virgil remembered earlier and looked to the wall on the left of his bedroom embarrassed, “...Yes”.

 

In the span of half an hour they assembled the bed.

 

“ Logan, How did you figure out the instructions?”

 

“ Plenty of practice. My friend Roman is useless.”


	3. SOULMATE SWEARING AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •They’re either in College or High school   
> • They both have a crush on each other ( and they both can’t deal!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure it’s a prompt I came across on Tumblr

“Guess who's baaaack?" Roman said ecstatically while he made his way to where Virgil Diamond was sitting.

“Fuck You. Now go away.”

“What in the hecking fuck is the matter with you?” Roman asked him .“ That’s not how you should treat someone who brought you coffee!”

 

Virgil had his back to Logan, who was across the room from where he was sitting.

 

It wasn’t too busy in the cafeteria and Logan sat at a table with his own large coffee and a blueberry muffin, studying.

 

“Fucking Logan Sanders and his attractive face and nice smile” Virgil had said.

Logan should not have been able to hear it if the cafeteria was noisy. Except it wasn’t and he did.

Seconds later the same thing was said by his soulmate. _Fucking Logan Sanders and his attractive face and nice smile._

 

_Shit! My partner in science lab is my Soulmate..._

_“Virgil Fucking Diamonds would you look behind you? Please.”_

 

“What the Shit?” Virgil turned around to find Logan walking ~~straight~~ _towards him._

_“WHAT THE FUCK”_

 

Logan chuckled.


	4. Dinner with the parents or Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faked being sick to get out of dinner with your parents? It’s more likely than you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you guys So Much!

“ Come on Lo! We’re late!” Virgil called to his partner. 

The thing they were late for? Dinner,....with Logan’s parents.  
Virgil even ditched his hoodie for the night. He instead wore a light purple button down with a black denim jacket, matching suit pants, and black dress shoes.

Where was Logan? Virgil found him in bed, not at all ready to leave the house.  
“ Honey. It seems that I am unwell.” Logan looked up at Virgil, who was leaning against the door frame, arms folded and unimpressed.

“ Sorry Lo, I’m allergic to bullshit.” He smirked. “ besides, you’re the one who insisted we had to go.”

Logan sighed. “I Know.”

-A few days prior-  
“Can we cancel? I don’t want to go have dinner with your parents”

“ Virgil, we have to have dinner with them eventually, we are really running out of excuses.”

“ One of us could fake being sick?”

“ For the last time. We are not canceling dinner.”

-Present-

“ I’ll order Pizza, you handle convincing your parents you’ve fallen ill. Virgil tossed Logan the house phone and left the room.

“Hello, this is Dominos, how may I take your order?”

“Yeah hi, we’ll have a pepperoni pizza and a supreme pizza, with a side of cheesy garlic bread and brownies, thanks.” Virgil gives their address and hangs up the phone.

Back in their bedroom, Logan finished the call to his parents. 

“How’d it go” Virgil asked, “ Do they still ask how your Girlfriend is going?”

“Yes, they forgot your name, called you Vivian, I corrected them of course.” 

“ I love you” Virgil said fondly and kissed him.

“ I love you too V.”

When the pizza arrived, they cuddled on the couch watching a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Virgil is trans and they use Partner because it’s what they prefer.)


	5. Autumn or Spring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been together since college, it’s about time they do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proposal au
> 
> Disclaimer: I am Australian so, writing about Autumn this late in the year is weird for me, but I thought it suited our adorable Storm cloud and Nerd

“Autumn or Spring?” Logan Asked. “I was thinking Autumn, after all it has the perfect weather, the colours are pretty and there’s the added bonus of Halloween, you do seem to like this season a lot more than the others, so why not set a date during that time?”

Logan was looking at Virgil expectedly.

 

Virgil sat at the kitchen table, coffee in hand. “Uhhh um I know I should give you an answer to this except I don’t have any idea what you are talking about and I need to know exactly what you are talking about.” Virgil was confused, “A date for what?”

 

Logan was uncharacteristically quiet.

That’s what I forgot to do...

“Ah.”

 

“Lo, are you alright?”

 

“ Hmm? Yes. I should go, I’ll be late for work.” Logan kisses the top of Virgil’s head. “ See you later, I love you.” Logan rushed out the door.

 

“ I love you too.” Virgil called out to him.

 

He picked up the phone.

**Virgil:**

**To: Patton:**

Patton, I need your help.

 **Patton:** Sure thing Virge, what can I help you with?”

 

_**Virgil is Calling** _

“ I’m gonna Marry that man”

 

“ Hi. ITS ABOUT TIME! You’ve been together for six years!” Patton squealed.

 

“ yeah. Since college.”

 

“ Come on then! Let’s go pick out that ring!”The ring Virgil picked out (because Patton kept getting distracted by every bloody flashy thing in the jewellery store) was an elegant goldrimed Black ring.

 

 **Logan:** PREP ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

 **Roman:** give me a minute.

 

_**Roman is Calling** _

“ What’s wrong Nerd? How’d proposing go?”

 

“ That’s just it Ro, I forgot.”

 

“ You’re kidding right?” Roman laughed “ nope it’s you.”

“Gosh Lo, how did you manage to forget? That’s unlike you. Are the nerves getting to you?”

 

“ I have the ring”

 

“ I know. You showed me”

 

“I got distracted”

 

“ By what?”

 

“Virgil.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“ Hey! He cooked dinner and we watched a documentary about the supernatural”

“Obviously I got distracted.”

 

“ Wait. He Cooked Dinner? Nerd you were supposed to do that!”

 

“ He bet me to it! I came home to him cooking. I think it was because of all those excuses I made for avoiding him while I brought the ring and planned the proposal.”

“ So much for that ay?”

 

“ Chill Specs! You’ve still got plenty a time”

 

“ Yeah? Well I didn’t want to cause my boyfriend to worry!”

 

They ended up deciding that the best way for Logan to propose was to go out for a dinner date and then go somewhere nice afterwards.

 

Patton and Virgil came to the same conclusion.

 

Logan wore a casual dark purpleish red ( think jam) dress shirt and black suit jacket and jeans.

Virgil opted for a dark purple ( boysenberry) dress shirt and midnight blue ( almost black) casual suit jacket and jeans.

 

Virgil and Logan were both acting out of sorts when date night came around, it was nerves.They both knew the other would say yes because that’s what made sense after 10 years of knowing each other ,six of those years dating. But sometimes nerves convince you otherwise.

 

The restaurant was lovely, candlelight dinner and not too noisy.

 

It was after dinner that they head over to the nearby Rose Garden.

 

 

“Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead” Virgil got down on one knee and presented the ring.

 

“ Goddamnit! Did Roman tip you off? He promised that he would not utter a word” Logan rubbed his eyes under his glasses in frustration “I knew I should not have trusted him to keep his damn mouth shut.”

 

“What? No!” Virgil panicked. “Wait, what are you saying?”

 

Logan pulled the box carrying the simple gold rimed silver ring out of his pocket.

 

“Virgil will you Marry me?”

 

“OMG Obviously!”

 

They laughed and spent some time walking among the roses.

 

“ And Lo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Autumn or Spring?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this?


	6. Wrong question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the right question but the answer? Virgil must be dreaming.

Come on Virgil. It's a simple question, what harm can come from one single question? Virgil asked himself. ' Uh maybe The End of Our FRIENDSHIP.'

Meanwhile Logan is just sitting in a chair in his private library reading, seemingly oblivious to the crisis Virgil found himself in.

See Logan knew Virgil and Virgil wasn't as great as he thought he was at hiding his emotions. Logan knew Virgil Thompson was in love with him and he was fine with that, because he was in love with Virgil.  
He was just waiting patiently for Virgil to confess. 

And confess he did.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

" Will you Marry me?" 

Well that certainly wasn't what he wanted to ask!

" Yes, May I take your last name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr: @Celestial-Cluster


End file.
